Sombres Journées Chapitre I
by kelinea
Summary: Spoilers Saison 3 ...L'Amiral a appris qu'Hera était en vie...Laura se souvient...


**" Sombres Journées "**

Titre : Sombres Journées  
Auteur : kelinea  
Estimation : MA  
Persos : Laura/Bill…

**Chapitre I**

Laura avait quitté la réunion, l'estomac au bord des lèvres… C'était plus qu'elle ne pouvait en supporter. Gaius Baltar avait osé l'appeler Laura après ce qu'il lui avait fait, après ce qu'il leur avait fait… il avait osé lui dire qu'il était heureux de la revoir…

_Comment pouvait-il encore être en vie alors que tant d'innocents avaient payé de leur sang !_

Elle avait décidé de se plonger dans les Ecritures. Il leur fallait comprendre, trouver la Terre…L'œil de Jupiter était la Clé et les Ecritures, le mode d'emploi… A elle de les déchiffrer….

-" Laura… "

Bill s'était approché lentement, Laura ne put s'empêcher de lui lire un passage qui lui semblait des plus intéressants.

-" Oui…"

-" La Cylon que nous connaissons sous le nom de Boomer a dit à notre Sharon que son enfant était en vie. Qu'elle était à bord de l'un des vaisseaux cylons et qu'elle avait été cachée dans votre école sur New Caprica "

Laura sourit discrètement et ressentit immédiatement le besoin de toucher la photo de Maya et Isis qu'elle gardait dans sa poche. Le soulagement qu'elle éprouva contrastait avec la peine d'avoir dû cacher cela à l'homme qui se tenait en face d'elle, celui pour lequel elle éprouvait tant de sentiments si profonds et parfois si contradictoires.

-" L'enfant est vivante ..."

Le regard de Bill changea immédiatement ; ne sachant plus que penser, il s'assit…C'était donc vrai, l'enfant était en vie et ils avaient fait croire à Sharon que sa fille était morte…..Comment avait-elle pu faire ça ?

-" Oui….Oui…l'enfant était cachée à l'école, je l'ai enlevée et nous suspections les Cylons de l'avoir enlevée à leur tour sur New Caprica… Oui, c'est vrai…"

Il était là, face à elle, comme cela avait souvent été le cas au cours de ces trois dernières années. Leurs réunions avaient parfois été houleuses, mais cette fois-ci le lien, la confiance mutuelle qui s'était créés entre eux, semblaient brisés. William lui avait posé la question, celle qu'elle redoutait tant … et maintenant, son regard n'exprimait plus qu'incompréhension et fureur….

-" Il y a une chose que vous devez savoir, elle… "

William s'était levé sans un mot, ne lui laissant pas le temps de s'expliquer. Elle-même ne savait pas comment lui dire. Quand il avait fallu prendre la décision, c'était la seule qui s'était imposée à elle… Les Cylons ne devaient pas être mis au courant de l'existence d'Isis.

-" Isis… "

L'Amiral avait quitté son bureau, hors de lui. Pourrait-il un jour lui pardonner ?…  
Elle n'avait pas pu lui dire, il était devenu trop proche du Lieutenant Valerii … Comment aurait-il supporté le poids de ce secret à son contact ? Un de plus…

_Et le temps m'a donné raison, Amiral ; vos liens se sont resserrés. Vous vous confiez désormais à elle…à une Cylon…_

Laura se redressa et jeta le livre qu'elle avait entre les mains à travers la pièce. Elle se retourna face à la bibliothèque, encore abasourdie par la réaction de William. Elle s'attendait à des questions, à des reproches, même à des cris mais pas ça…pas à son silence…Elle ne supportait plus le silence, tout comme elle ne supportait plus la vision d'un cylon ou de Baltar…

_" Laura…ça fait du bien de vous voir "_

Elle refit face au bureau et s'y agrippa, sentant monter en elle, une colère qu'elle avait réussi à contenir depuis l'occupation. Ses doigts crispés commençaient à devenir blancs, son corps entier n'était plus que tension et son âme, souffrance.

« Seigneurs de Kobol…Je vous en prie !... »

Il fallait qu'elle trouve le moyen de se calmer. Sur New Caprica, Laura pensait à Bill et à leurs journées passées ensemble mais aujourd'hui c'était différent. Elle respira profondément et tourna ses pensées vers autre chose… ou plutôt vers quelqu'un d'autre…

_Isis…_

Le calme revint peu à peu dans son esprit, elle se rassit , remit ses lunettes et prit son journal…. Elle le caressa d'abord du regard, il était plus qu'un amas de feuilles reliées ensemble par une ficelle. Elle passa délicatement sa main sur le cuir qui le recouvrait… Cette enveloppe de cuir, d'apparence pourtant froide, dégageait sous sa main une chaleur qui, avec le temps, lui était devenue familière, rassurante. Elle suivit le lien du bout des doigts, avec une douceur et une concentration qui étaient devenues quotidiennes. C'était devenu un cérémonial…Elle détacha le nœud qui fermait son journal, l'ouvrit, prit un stylo et commença à écrire…

_Elle est en vie…Isis est en vie ! J'ai peine à le croire, je croyais l'avoir perdue à tout jamais, mais elle est en vie ! …Je m'étais pourtant promis de ne plus m'attacher à quiconque à la mort de Billy…Cette souffrance…Mon cœur qui se fissure…_

_  
__" Madame la Présidente ? "_

_" Oui "_

_" Il est.. Il est arrivé un malheur…la prise d'otages… "_

_" Eh bien oui, parlez…Elle est terminée, l'un de mes conseillers me l'a annoncé tout à l'heure. D'ailleurs, Billy devrait être rev… "_

_" … "_

Laura avait laissé glisser le téléphone le long de son cou, ses doigts se crispant sur le combiné, le regard perdu dans le vide. Tory, ce jour-là, avait été la première à se précipiter, comprenant qu'il se passait quelque chose ; mais Laura n'y avait prêté aucune attention.  
La douleur avait été si forte, cette sensation qu'on lui arrachait une partie de son être…  
Elle avait repris le téléphone.

_" Madame la… "_

_" Combien de personnes sont mortes lors de cette prise d'otages … "_

_" …. "_

Le reste de la conversation lui était parvenu alors de loin…Un épais brouillard l'avait enveloppée, les paroles de son interlocuteur et ses propres réponses ne furent plus désormais que murmures... Ou était-ce elle qui s'était déconnectée, elle ne savait plus…Elle s'était levée et avait changé le nombre sur le tableau, ce nombre auquel elle tenait tant et auquel ce jour-là, il lui avait fallu soustraire un être cher…  
Billy ne reviendrait pas aujourd'hui, il ne reviendrait plus….Il ne la complimenterait plus maladroitement sur son joli tailleur….

-" Billy… "

Elle posa le stylo un instant, leva la tête et prit la photo de Billy qu'elle avait décidé de garder sur elle.

_Billy, vous me manquez tant…Qu'auriez-vous fait ? Que m'auriez-vous conseillé ? Oui, c'est vrai, vous étiez pour moi plus qu'un simple assistant, plus que le jeune homme à qui j'apprenais toutes les ficelles du métier et … si vous saviez…Vous m'en appreniez souvent plus…Vous m'avez accompagnée depuis le début, depuis ma nomination auprès du Président Adar jusqu'à ce jour sombre._

Elle suivait les contours du visage de Billy de ses doigts, ne se rendant compte ni de la larme qui avait lentement tracé un chemin sinueux sur sa joue, ni de la présence de Tory qui était entrée dans le bureau, des documents dans les mains.

A suivre……….


End file.
